The invention relates to a supporting system for supporting a workpiece being machined, in particular a wide workpiece, with one dimension (thickness) that is significantly less than the other two dimensions (width and length), of non-flat shape, for example a panel of complex shape like, in particular, a double curvature panel.
Specifically but not exclusively, the system in question can be usefully used in the aerospace and/or in the automotive industry, in particular as part of a numerically controlled machining centre for machining workpieces made of different materials, for example aluminium, plastics, composite materials, etc.
In particular, reference is made to a system for supporting a workpiece in a machining position, in which the system comprises a plurality of orientable heads that are each arranged for engaging and supporting a portion of the workpiece.
Such a system is shown, for example, by patent publication US 2009/0057971. This known system comprises a plurality of linear actuators that carry suction cups that are suitable for engaging and stiffly supporting at least one workpiece in a fixed machining position. In the known system the various linear actuators are programmable so as to be suitable for use with workpieces of different shapes, making the system universal. Each suction cup can be oriented in space with at least two degrees of freedom. The suction cup is self-orientable, in an idle manner, at the moment of loading the workpiece, through the effect of the weight and the stiffness of the workpiece, and, in the case of non-perfect self-orientation, by the action of the operator.
The prior art further comprises patent publication EP 0 507 033, which shows a plant for supporting and machining workpieces, in which the plant comprises vertically movable columns, each of which carries, on the upper end, a member for fixing the workpiece.